


Espressos & Tears

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i dunno yet - Freeform, just establishing the relationship, might be a sequel, senior!Joel, sophomore!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are working as a barista and have witnessed me consume 8 shots of espresso in the past four hours and are worried for my health” AU  </p><p>“You overheard me crying in a professor’s office and when I came out you gave me a tissue which made me cry again” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Joel frowned as he watched the man type away at his laptop in the booth he was sitting in. 7 empty shot glasses and one full shot glass of espresso sat next to him as he furiously typed at the laptop, only stopping when his eyes would droop long enough to down another shot of espresso. Just then the man’s head started to fall and he jumped awake moments after, throwing back his 8th shot of espresso. Joel had never seen anyone drink that much espresso in one sitting and he was concerned for him. Then the man started looking around and caught Joel’s eye, waving him over. Joel sighed internally and made his way over to the man. “How can I help you, sir?” The man’s eyes were wide, the espresso making him jittery. “Can I get two more shots of espresso? I’m almost done..” He mumbled the second sentence to himself as he focused on his laptop once more. Joel wanted to argue that this was bad for his health but his boss would have his head for it. So he just frowned, said “Right away, sir.” And walked back behind the counter to make two more shots for the man. ‘What could he possibly be doing? Maybe a college paper? Yeah. That has to be it. I just turned in one myself so I know the struggle..Poor guy.’ He shook his head and placed the shots on a serving tray and carried with one hand out to the man. He sat them on the table and the man didn’t even take his eyes off the laptop screen as he mumbled a quick “Thanks, man.” Joel just nodded “You’re welcome, sir.” And walked away from the table. It was nearing the change of shifts for Joel around 4 in the morning and the man had been there since 9 at night, yesterday, typing away on his laptop. Joel started to clean all the empty tables and booths before the morning shift would get there, and the man remained even after everything was clean.

 

 

Then, suddenly, the man let out a loud “YES!” making Joel jump at the sudden break in the soft tapping the man was making with his laptop. The man looked around and smiled sheepishly at Joel. “Sorry..Just finished my paper so I uh got a little excited.” Joel shook his head with a small smile, he had been a victim of screaming in public because of papers too. “It’s fine..when is it due?” “Today. In about an hour.” Joel nodded “Well you going home now? Or are you going to stay in the clothes you’ve been wearing since yesterday?” The man nodded as he stood, packing up his laptop. “Yeah…I need a shower.” Joel smiled “Alright. I know you won’t be going to sleep anytime soon with the amount of caffeine you just inhaled but get some rest. You look really tired.” And it was the truth, the man had dark bags under his eyes making him look older than he was and his eyes had a red tinge to them. It was weird to Joel why he was so concerned about this stranger, but he was and he was just rolling with it. The man finished packing up his laptop and Joel took all the empty glasses into the back. “I do? Sh*t maybe I do need a break then..School’s been real rough lately.” Joel emerged from the kitchen with a wash cloth and started to wipe down the table. “Oh, believe me, I know. I just got finished with a paper for business and it was hell.” The man raised a brow “Oh? You go to college too?” Joel nodded as he straightened up again, playing with the now cold wash cloth in his hands. “Yeah. I’m a senior actually.” The man’s eyes widened “Really? Sh*t man. I’m just a sophomore.” “Yeah I wish I could say it gets better but..it doesn’t.” The man chuckled and Joel couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “Aw sh*t. I got a long way to go.” “Hey you’re almost half way done. Just two more years and you’ll be free.” The man chuckled again, breaking his sentence to find Joel’s name tag. “Thanks uh- Joel.” Joel smiled “It’s no problem uh?” “Ray. My name is Ray.” Joel smiled “Alright then, Ray. You got a paper to turn in. Don’t want all that work to go to waste.” Ray’s eyes widened and he looked down at his watch “Sh*t! Yeah, see ya Joel!” He yelled and then he was gone. Joel blinked at the empty spot were Ray had been standing before he shook his head. He put the wash cloth back into the kitchen just as the door dinged and Joel peaked his head out to see who had entered. “You’re officially off the clock, Joel.” Joel smiled and nodded “Alright, Adam. Have fun with the morning people.” Adam rolled his eyes “Sure. Screaming kids and flirting cougars are exactly how I want to start my morning.” Joel laughed as he pulled his apron off and hung it up on his hook. “Hey at least you don’t have to deal with the insomniacs who just stare off into space. It’s really f*cking creepy.” Adam gave him a look “Uh Huh, yeah. Go home Joel.” Joel rolled his eyes as he started toward the door. “I am, I am. See ya, Adam.” “See ya, Joel.” Joel exited the small café with a smile on his face and his thoughts full of Ray. He headed home and decided to get a little sleep before his next class. So Joel set his alarm and let sleep over take him.

 

\-----------------Time Skip-----------------

 

Joel frowned as he left his last class of the day. It was almost 6, the time Joel was supposed to go back to work and he was dead tired. He walked slowly down the hall but stopped when the sound of sobs hit his ears. His frowned deepened when he realized it was coming from Professor Sorola’s office. ‘But- He’s teaching a class right now? Who’s in there?’ Joel scratched his face just as the crying was reduced to a sniffle every now and then. Then the door was opening and Joel’s eyes widened when Ray came into view. He was looking down but Joel could still see that his eyes were much redder than before and tears stained his cheeks. Joel fished out a tissue and held it up to Ray. Ray blinked before his eyes started to water again as he took the tissue. Joel didn’t know what to do so he just pulled Ray into a hug, hoping to calm him down. Joel wanted so badly to stop Ray’s tears and tell him everything would be okay but he didn’t know how so he just held him close as he cried into his shirt in the middle of their college hallway. Slowly, Ray’s shaking and crying stopped and Joel looked down at him worriedly “What happened, Ray?” Ray frowned as he sniffled “P-professor Sorola- He- After all that f*cking work…he gave me a D..! A f*cking D, Joel!” Joel frowned deeper. He had watched Ray sit there for almost 8 hours and type up, what he thought, would’ve been the best paper Joel ever seen, cause there’s no way in hell he’s staying up that long for a paper. He always did them at work so he never really knew just how long he spent on each paper. “Hey, Ray? Let’s go get some lunch and we’ll look over that paper of yours.” Ray sniffled and looked up at him with those big brown eyes, hopefully “R-really? You’ll h-help me? B-but don’t you have to work?” Joel couldn’t help but smile “F*ck work. I want to help you, Ray.” Ray stared at him for a moment before a slow small spread across his face. Then Ray was hugging him again “Thanks, Joel.” Joel froze for a moment, not expecting the hug but easily returned the hug with a soft smile. ‘I could get used to this.’ He thought as Ray pulled back from the hug to smile up at Joel. “Your welcome, Ray.”

 


	2. You Calling Me Short?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it i hATE YOU but also thanks” AU
> 
> “You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help” AU
> 
> (Because height differences are gREAT.) ((Also I still can't end fics. I'm sorry.))

 

**Months Later**

 

Ray sighed as he dragged his feet out of class. It was nearing the end of it, but, college was becoming more and more like a load he had to carry around. Different assignments from different classes all stacking up to much more work than Ray thought was humanly possible but he kept chugging along trying hard to graduate on time. Now, Joel had added another load on top of the first. Ray was now a barista at the same café where Joel worked and they often left class, met up in the parking lot and Joel would drive then to work, both of their work uniforms already in Joel’s car. Today was Monday so that meant there would be a lot of people needing coffee and espresso to keep themselves awake. Ray frowned, feeling the fatigue before he even made it to Joel.

 

 

Ray allowed a small smile to cover his face as he thought about Joel. The senior had been so helpful and nice to him and honestly, Ray felt himself falling for Joel. From his ramblings to the way he talks with his hands, Ray found everything Joel did incredibly cute. They’d gotten to know each other now, though, so Ray refrained from telling Joel how he felt as he didn’t want to ruin the friendship before it even fully formed. It was the reason that despite the new job adding to his load, Ray continued to work at the café with Joel. Plus, Ray always noticed how happy Joel got when he’d turn the corner and met him a little pass Professor Sorola’s office. Even now, as he turned the corner, spotting Joel waiting patiently for him, Joel noticed him and a huge goofy grin covered his face making Ray smile even after all the work he had done in that day. “Hey Ray. Ready?” Ray nodded and they walked to Joel’s car chatting idly about each other’s days.

 

 

Their conversation moved on to different topics as they entered the car and the ride to the café became shorter than ever. Pulling into the closest parking space, Joel shut off the car and stepped out, his smile now having a more mischievous look to it. Ray raised a brow “What did you do, Joel?” Joel pulled an innocent look “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ray rolled his eyes at him “Yeah, of course you don’t.” Joel just grinned and held the café’s door open for him. Ray eyed him suspiciously as he entered and went straight to the bathroom to change then relieving the beyond tired red-headed girl named Lindsay and the big guy with a huge beard named Adam. Lindsay was halfway out the door and Ray waved to her as she left and she smiled and returned it. But Adam was still there talking to Joel about something that was making him upset if his frown was anything to go by. Once they noticed him, Joel ended his conversation with Adam with a frown and a low “Shut the f*ck up, Adam. I just can’t.” Adam just shrugged “Fine. See ya tomorrow.” He waved at Ray as he left and Ray was left confused as Joel grumbled all the way to the bathroom. Ray could only catch the words ‘dumb’ ‘Adam’ and ‘Ray’.

 

 

Now Ray was curious. Why did something involving him make Joel angry? Did he figure out that he liked him? Did Adam figure out and tell him? Ray frowned and shook his head. He had work to do and the cash register wasn’t gonna fill itself. He sighed and pulled out rolls of change and small stacks of bills and started to pack them into the cash register just as Joel came around the corner, a lot calmer than before. “So what was that about?” Joel’s frown was immediate “I don’t know. Adam’s weird.” Ray raised a brow at the answer but didn’t have time to comment as the door dinged and they both turned their attention to their first customer. Ray moved from behind the register and let Joel take the young blonde woman’s order, most likely a college student like them. They worked like a well-oiled machine with Joel calling off orders and Ray making them quickly and effortlessly.

 

 

Soon enough, Ray figured out the reason Joel was acting so suspicious earlier when he ran out of cups and had to go back into the storage closet to get more. Joel had just grinned at him as he left and Ray felt incredibly sure that Joel had done _something_. But, when he turned on the light in the closet, Ray’s eyes fell on the most beautiful personalized wooden stool that he had ever seen. It was a rich brown color with a black Xbox controller craved onto the top with his name spelled out in the cord. After the shock and awe came the anger. “Wait a f*cking minute..Is he calling me f*cking short? That mother f*cker..” Ray stalked out into the front and glared at him “Oh you found it?” Joel was grinning ear to ear now. “You f*cker! I’m not short! I can reach things just fine!” Joel chuckled “Oh really? Well then explain to me why you always have to stand on the tips of your toes to reach the _second_ highest shelf in the storage closet?” Ray could only pout as he grumbled “You’re a piece of sh*t Joel and I hate you.” Joel laughed and Ray forced his pout to remain intact as he glared at him once more. “Of course you do.” Ray’s pout increased with the slump of his shoulders but his glare melted away, a look that Joel found both amusing and adorable. Then Ray mumbled something, trying to escape to the back as he did but Joel stopped him “What did you say?” Ray huffed letting out a low “Thanks, Joel…” before rushing to the back and using his new stool to get the cups on the top shelf. Joel just smiled and continued to wipe the counter, knowing that Ray would use the stool even if he didn’t want Joel to see him using it.

 

 

The rest of the night went by fast and soon enough, Adam was walking through the door greeting them both. “So how’s working with Joel, Ray?” Adam had asked him after Joel had went back to the storage closet. Ray started to wipe down the machines as he answered. “It’s good, I guess. F*cker bought me a stool but I guess it’s fun.” He tried to make it sound like he didn’t care that much with his neutral tone but anyone looking at him, just Adam in this case, could’ve seen the smile Ray had on his face from Pluto. Adam just smiled knowingly at him making Ray raise a brow, his huge smile dropping in the process. “What?” Adam just shook his head “Both of you are idiots. Look, just tell him. You know what I’m talking about.” Ray frowned “That obvious?” “Like a f*cking flashlight in the dark. Just do it, Ray.”

 

 

Ray didn’t get to comment as Joel rounded the corner and flung a rag at Adam that hit him with a wet slap. “Get to work, Adam. We’re officially off the clock.” Ray sniggered as Adam pulled the rag from his face and glared at Joel “You dick!” Ray chuckled as he put down the rag he was cleaning the coffee machines with and walked around the counter, patting Adam on the back. “Now you see what I deal with Adam.” Joel sputtered, unable to come up with a good defense, making Adam laugh. “Alright well. I got work to do. We got a trainee today.” Joel and Ray flinched at that, having their fair share of working with newbies. “Ooo. Good luck with that.” Joel rested his arm on Ray’s head, making him huff and Adam smile at the two. “Ahh. I should be alright. His name is Miles and he worked at a restaurant before so it should go by smoothly.” Joel nodded and Ray swatted a hand at Joel’s arm, knocking it off his head as he grabbed his other arm and started to pull him out of the café. “Alright, well I got stuff to do so we gotta go. See ya, Adam!” Adam smiled, giving him a reassuring smile “Alright. See ya guys.” Joel was still confused about their hasty retreat from the café and raised a brow at Ray when they got into his car. “Uh- Groceries Joel. I gotta go get groceries.” Joel stared at him, knowing that wasn’t the reason for them leaving so quickly but shrugged it off and started up the car, making his way to the local supermarket. Ray sighed internally. He didn’t really _need_ to go grocery shopping but he wanted to tell Joel about his feelings and honestly, he was stalling hardcore.

 

 

They made it to the supermarket in the matter of minutes and the two fell into an awkward silence. Joel could sense something was up but he didn’t know what could’ve been bothering Ray. So he remained silent and followed Ray around as he got what he needed. It was mostly silent between the two and Ray wouldn’t look at him. Joel was starting to get really concerned when they got to the cereal aisle and all the awkwardness melted away in one second. Ray reached up to grab a box of cereal on the top shelf and put all his weight on the shelf as he stretched to reach the box that was conveniently pushed all the way to the back of the shelf. Then like a dam erupting, the shelf seemed to cave in where his hand was and all the cereal flooded down on Ray as he fell backwards, the shelf popping back into place after the weight was gone. Joel blinked and as soon as Ray met Joel’s eyes, the older boy was laughing. Ray struggled to be angry with Joel as his laughter was one of the things that Ray loved so much about him. Managing a frown at the older boy, Ray yelled “Joel! That’s not funny, you dick!” Joel was practically wheezing, bent over clutching his stomach as tears from laughing so hard welled up in his eyes.

 

 

Ray pouted and tried to stand up, surrounded by boxes of cereal but stopped when a hand was in front of him. Ray looked up and felt his heart rate speed up at how Joel was looking at him. He was wiping his eye with his free hand but the smile on his face was the equivalent to a child’s satisfied and genuine happiness after they eaten ice cream or had a field trip to the aquarium at school and Ray’s breath hitched. He forced a frown on his face but anyone could see the softness in Ray’s eyes as he took the helping hand and stood. “T-thanks Joel.” Ray glanced at Joel but had to do a double take at the soft smile that covered his face. “No problem, Ray. Next time ask for help, alright?” Ray blushed and looked back at the pile of cereal “Alright..” Joel ruffled his hair and started helping Ray pick up the cereal. Ray’s blush darkened and he hurried to put all but one box of cereal back onto the shelf before he was pulling Joel toward the checkout line.

 

 

Joel noticed how red Ray’s face was and smiled because, _d*mn._ Ray was getting more adorable each day and Joel was finding it hard to not tell Ray his thoughts. Ray was pushing the groceries onto the conveyer belt quickly and Joel was still clueless as what was wrong with Ray. He was more jumpy now and nervous. Joel immediately pushed away the tiny thought that Ray was acting like this because of him as Ray couldn’t possibly like him the same way Joel liked him.  So he was left empty handed on what could be making Ray like that. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Ray was trying to carry all the bags. Joel rolled his eyes and picked up the rest of the bags before Ray could try to hold them. Ray frowned but nodded in thanks as they went back to Joel’s car.

 

 

Then, finally, the two were going to Ray’s apartment and Ray was growing more nervous by the minute. Joel watched him fidget in the passenger seat for a couple of minutes before he raised a brow at him. “You alright, Ray?” Ray furrowed his brows and looked at him “Huh?” Joel frowned at him “I said are you alright, Ray? You seem kinda weird. Something bothering you?” Ray frowned “I- No. No, I’m fine.” Joel frowned “Ray don’t lie to me. I can tell when something wrong with you so let me help you! Just tell me what’s wrong.” Ray was quiet for a long while after they pulled into the parking lot and Joel turned his car off and turned to him, waiting patiently for Ray to tell him what was up. Another few seconds of silence and Ray finally spoke. “Can you help me with the groceries?” Joel frowned, giving Ray an ‘Are you serious right now?’ look and ran a hand over his face. “Ray, please-“ Ray cut him off as he turned to get out of the car “Just- just come in, Joel. Help me with the bags and- and I’ll tell you.” Joel had thoughts whirling in his head as Ray stepped out of the car and went around to the back, waiting for Joel to unlock the back. Joel stared hard at the passenger seat for a moment, concern for the younger boy coursing through him as the answer Ray had given seemed to be said more to himself, like he was promising himself. Joel shook his head and stepped out the car, unlocking the back and opening it for Ray. Ray took a few bags then waited for Joel to grab the rest before they were walking up to the elevator. They were both silent, Ray getting more nervous the closer they got to his apartment but he had to suck it up. Adam had said they were _both_ idiots so that would mean that Joel liked him back right? It was still nerve wrecking, though, to confess to Joel the rapidly growing crush he has on him. Ray fumbled with his keys, his palms getting sweaty as he thought about what was gonna happen as soon as the door closed and the bags were down. Ray finally got the doors opened, though, and once everything that needed to be cold was put away and the door was closed Joel leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at him expectantly.

 

 

Ray’s heart was about bust out of his chest he was so nervous. “Well, uh. Joel. I had a talk with Adam and he told me to just do it so..here I go.” Ray paused to take a deep breath then looked up at Joel, locking eyes with him “I- I really l-like you Joel.” Joel’s eyes widened “You mean..?” Ray nodded “I’ve uh- liked you for a while now.” There was moment of tense silence where Ray searched Joel’s surprised face for anything negative before Joel was smiling. Then he was closing the space between him and Ray gasped as a hand landed on his waist and cheek, pulling him into a kiss. He froze for a moment, his brain trying to process that yes, Joel was kissing him, before he was kissing back, pouring all his feeling into it for Joel to feel and Joel answered him with the same passion. They pulled back after oxygen was needed and Joel touched their foreheads together as he smiled softly at Ray. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Ray’s smile widened as he chuckled “You and me both.” They were silent for another moment before Joel intertwined their fingers as he spoke “Will- Will you be my boyfriend, Ray?” Ray’s smile was bigger than Joel thought possible and _god_ if it wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “Hell yeah.” Joel grinned at him and kissed his forehead. “You are literally the cutest thing I ever seen Ray.” Ray blushed and buried his face into Joel’s shoulder. “Shut the f*ck up, Joel. I’m not cute. I’m handsome!”  Joel just laughed and wrapped both arms around Ray, hugging him close. “Whatever you say, Ray. Whatever you say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
